


Homecoming

by MissLuci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: Quick vignette of Lucifer and Chloe's reunion in Season 5.  This is basically my muse... uh... musing on a possible scenario based on the trailer that just dropped
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them for a moment.

Chloe sighed heavily as the elevator door to Lucifer’s penthouse opened. Since he’d left, it had become her sanctuary. She’d spent many nights curled up in his bed with her face buried in the pillow that still smelled faintly of him. She had slowly been coming to terms with him being gone. She worked harder than ever, partied even harder and if she squinted, she could almost see her life moving forward again. That is, until his JACKASS of a brother showed up and spun her world into chaos. 

Like everyone else, she’d been fooled into thinking Michael was Lucifer. They were identical at first glance, though upon closer scrutiny, appeared to be mirror images. When Lucifer smiled, it filled his eyes and spread over his face like a beautiful light. When Michael smiled, you wanted to check your pockets to make sure he hadn’t taken something. Lucifer never lied. No matter how outrageous his story, he told the truth. Sometimes he left parts out, but he didn't lie. She wasn’t sure Michael was capable of saying anything true. 

Lucifer adored Ella. He thought of her as a little sister and had indulged her as such. Michael treated her like a servant. Ella was bitter and angry and felt that Lucifer had betrayed her by leaving without saying goodbye, so Michael’s treatment didn’t seem to phase her and when she found out he wasn’t Lucifer, she just shrugged. “As if I care.” Chloe knew she did though. Ella missed him almost as much as Chloe.

Lucifer loved Trixie and called her pet names. They teased each other and Trixie always laughed when Lucifer was around. Chloe knew he would protect his “little urchin” with his own life. Michael had pushed Trixie away in disgust when she ran to hug him thinking he was Lucifer. Chloe would never forget the look of hurt and betrayal on her daughter’s face as she backed away from Michael. It had taken days before Trixie’s quiet tears had dried up and she accepted that the man who wore Lucifer’s face was not the man she’d come to love.

Chloe shuddered, remembering the kiss she’d given Michael. Her heart had stuttered when she first saw him and she flew into his arms without a word. She kissed him the way she’d always wanted to kiss Lucifer, with all her pent up passion and love pouring through. It was a moment before she realized something didn’t feel right. Oh, he was responding to her kiss, but not in the way she’d expected. It was more exploratory and curious. Nothing like Lucifer. There was no passion, no answering love, the rush of feeling wasn’t there. It was mechanical and cold. Chloe had pulled away. “Lucifer?” She tilted her head in confusion.

“Well, hello there!” He said as if meeting her for the first time.

She’d backed away, knowing something was wrong. She’d tried to talk to him that night, but it was too weird. She called Maze to tell her what had happened. Maze figured it out pretty quickly and gave Chloe the run down on Michael. 

Chloe was disgusted with herself for kissing a stranger the way she had. But, how was she to know Lucifer had a twin brother? He’d never mentioned it. The only thing she knew about Michael was that both Lucifer and Amenadiel hated him. After meeting him, Chloe could understand why.

She wandered over to the bar and poured a small bit of scotch into a glass and swirled it around, inhaling the rich aroma. During the nights she spent in Lucifer’s penthouse, she rarely drank the liquor. She poured it because it reminded her of him. Sometimes she’d touch the amber liquid to her lips. The heady taste would fill her mouth as she licked the fluid from her lips and she’d close her eyes and imagine it being a leftover trace from his kiss. She would squeeze her eyes shut and see him walking to the bar to fill his glass, a white dress shirt covering his muscular back, his sleeves rolled up, no tie, expensive slacks hugging his slim hips. Sometimes he was barefoot, casual, relaxed. Other times, they’d just arrived after a long day at work and the tie was still on along with his Italian leather loafers. 

Still other times, the shirt would be gone and so would the slacks and she could see his muscles rippling as he walked with feline grace. After he stood in front of the display of alcohol, he would turn and smile. He would ask what she truly desired and she always answered, “You.” When that happened, she could feel wetness pooling near the apex of her thighs and she would touch herself with a desperation born from regret and longing. She would cry as she came apart in her own hand, keening his name. On those nights, she would drink what she poured and go back for more until a dark oblivion surrounded her and she would wake up devastated and alone. 

She talked to him all the time. Unsure if he could hear her, but needing to speak just in case. She told him how she missed him, how they all missed him. She told him how much she loved him, how sorry she was that she’d been scared. She got angry and yelled at him for his own stupid choices as well. For Candy, and Eve and dozens of missed opportunities. She screamed and cursed and told him how mad she was that he’d left and also how sad she was and how lonely and empty she felt without him. But mostly she talked to him about her day. 

She told him about her cases and how things didn’t seem to fall into place as easily anymore. She told him about the funny things Ella would say and she laughed into the empty air when she told him a joke. She told him about Trixie and how her grades had slipped and how she’d become uncharacteristically angry. How she sometimes refused to go with Dan. On one such occasion, Chloe had asked her why and she’d replied, “Because he’s glad Lucifer is gone and it makes me hate him!” She’d shut herself in her room the rest of the night and sobbed brokenly behind the closed door. Chloe had fallen asleep on the floor in the hallway, her own tears leaving salty trails down her face. In the morning, Chloe made animal pancakes even though Trixie had insisted months ago that she was too old for shapes. They smiled at each other while they ate and for a moment, everything seemed fine.

Chloe spun the glass in her hand, watching as the expensive scotch swirled up the sides of the glass and fell back in ribbons of opaque bronze.

"Detective?"

Chloe snarled fiercely without looking up from her glass. "Go away, Michael! I told you never to come here again. This is not your home and you're not welcome." 

“It’s me, Lucifer.”

With an angry cry, Chloe screamed at the intruder. “Don’t you DARE say his name! You could NEVER be Lucifer! You are nothing like him.”

“Chloe…”

“STOP! Just, stop speaking and leave, NOW.” She threw the glass tumbler of liquor and it shattered at his feet.

“Chloe, it’s me...Lucifer. Please, look at me.”

Chloe looked up at the angel wearing the face of the devil she loved and missed more than she could put into words. She could barely see through a haze of tears as she screamed, “How can you be so cruel? Why are you doing this? Haven't you done enough? I'm dying inside and you mock me. You're supposed to be an angel, but there is NO good in you. Please, can’t you see how much it hurts me to see your face? HIS face? Go, just GO. Leave me alone.” Her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed into her hands.

“We played Monopoly and I was the shoe. I stole it.” He took a step forward.

Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat and she removed her hands from her face. “How do you know that?”

“When I took you to prom, I gave you a white corsage and we danced to _Only You_.” He took another step.

Chloe looked up and brushed the tears from her eyes. “Lucifer?” A small bit of hope crept into her voice before she spat out. “Michael, if this is a trick, I swear, I’ll find a way to kill you!”

“When Father Frank died, you came to me and we played heart and soul because it's the only thing you could remember.” He took another step. Glass crunched under his feet and he looked down.

“Oh, God, is it really you?”

He bent down and picked up a sharp sliver of the broken tumbler. “Only you can make me vulnerable Chloe.” He drew the shard across his palm and shifted his image.

Chloe gasped and watched as his blood dripped onto the floor. She looked into his eyes, so kind and loving, even in the face she once ran from. She wondered how she could have ever been afraid of him.

He was back. Her tears turned from sorrow to joy.

The floor melted away under Chloe’s feet and she found herself swept up in his arms as he spun her around and around, kissing her breathless, both of them laughing until he'd climbed the riser to his bedroom and dropped them onto the rumpled sheets. Chloe’s hair fell around them in a soft curtain. Lucifer's eyes were no longer blazing with hellfire, but she could see the passion swirling in the deep brown pools. “What do you truly desire?” She asked.

“You, Chloe, it’s always been you.”


End file.
